


After Hours

by orphan_account, tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here.” was all Ryan had to say. Not even hesitating at the commanding tone in his voice, Jack shuffled in front of Ryan and then hesitated, looking up to Ryan’s eyes. Ryan’s stone-cold stare pierced into him and his expression never changed, smirking slightly but with something clouding those eyes, something that Jack had learnt to love so much. All it took was one hoarse and near-meaningless question to push Jack over the edge of tentativeness and into something altogether more desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

The last person in the office left with a brief goodbye, leaving Jack and Ryan alone to clean up. Anticipation was already leaking into Jack’s actions and Ryan could feel the tension coming off of him in waves. Fleeting glances were shared and hands were brushed together with apparently accidental touches every so often. Ryan almost found it endearing as to how coy Jack was being about the situation. It was only until Jack’s nervous glances were causing an all too familiar pool of anxiety begin to build in the pits of his stomach that he made his first move. It was silent until Jack’s hands slipped and he dropped the wires for the microphones, landing to the floor with a clutter in the almost completely silent room.

   “Excited that much already?” Ryan inquired.

Jack could feel his face burning even at such a minor action and statement, and Ryan revelled in the way Jack stuttered for a moment, clearly being caught out.

   “What’s that suppose to mean?”

Ryan could practically feel the break in his voice, nervous but with a line of wanting. He walked up behind Jack as the man bent down to pick up the leads cautiously, and when Jack up-righted himself, Ryan grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled back with one harsh tugging motion. The next time Jack opened his eyes, he could feel the other close to him before seeing it, the intensity almost too much to look into those eyes, near-defiant but wanting at the same time. He moved his arm and a hand snaked up his front, all the way to his neck, where it hesitated before giving a slight, almost gentle, tug on his beard.

Jack’s breath audibly hitched at the action and Ryan didn’t let the motion go unnoticed. His eyes were dilating just by the look on Jack’s face as he threaded fingers through the hair and pulled, alternating between light and harsh touches whilst his mind began running with ideas. He waited and watched carefully, simply anticipating the moment where Jack’s resistance would slip and crack.

Just as soon as the tugging began, it all together stopped in one swift motion and Ryan took a step back. Jack was clearly taken off guard, and half whined, half grumbled at the lost of contact until he heard the door to the office open once more, revealing Gavin jogging back in and finally realising what the lack of attention was from.

  “Forgot something, gents.” he murmured, grabbing an item off his desk before heading back out with a cautious look on his face. “I wasn’t even here.”

Jack’s heart felt as though it was going to break through his ribcage when he noticed Gavin’s lingering stare on the pair of them. He could feel that his face was flushed and his eyes darted everywhere but the other’s eyes. Every time Ryan tried something like this at work, his reaction was always the same. A mix of guilt but a silent want riddled beneath it. The corner’s of Ryan’s lips curled into a smirk and he watched as Gavin left, who cast a confused glance over the couple. The minute he was gone, that anticipation was back and Jack could feel his resolve cracking with each second that went by.

As soon as the door shut, Ryan stepped over and locked it before turning to look at Jack who wasn’t even able to meet his eyes and looked down at the ground.

  “Come here.” was all Ryan had to say. Not even hesitating at the commanding tone in his voice, Jack shuffled in front of Ryan and then hesitated, looking up to Ryan’s eyes. Ryan’s stone-cold stare pierced into him and his expression never changed, smirking slightly but with something clouding those eyes, something that Jack had learnt to love so much. All it took was one hoarse and near-meaningless question to push Jack over the edge of tentativeness and into something altogether more desperate.

  “What’s wrong, Jack?”

Jack’s hands moved in that moment, gripping onto Ryan’s shoulders almost too hard and pushing himself forward into a bruising kiss the other was more than happy to oblige to. Ryan let himself be shoved and moved by Jack, who in his lust clouded mind reached up to Ryan’s hair and gave it a yank in return, growling into the kiss.

Distantly, Ryan could feel himself being shifted until the back of his heels clipped the door, leaving Jack to take control for the first time in what seemed like years of this relationship of theirs. Ryan’s patience was near-breaking, and when Jack tugged a fraction too hard, causing rivulets of pleasure to cascade down his body, he broke out of his daze. Jack could only remember biting the bottom of Ryan’s lip once before his back was turned and slammed against the wall.

The pain was almost masked by the feel of Ryan’s hands now running across his neck, gripping ever so slightly on the patches of bare skin that didn't hold any trace of facial hair. A slight whimper resonated from within Jack as Ryan slowly edged his knee in between his own legs, hands grabbing Jack’s wrists and holding them above his head and tight against the wall.

   “You should know better than that by now, Jack.” Ryan whispered teasingly into his ear, giving it a hard bite before soothing the area with one lick.

Surprisingly, Jack held in any sounds this time and Ryan released his grip slightly for doing so, but still held him down. Transferring both of Jack’s wrists into one hand, Ryan’s free hand was able to explore. It searched out all the right spots on Jack where he knew it would tear down any restraint he had left within him.

Jack’s body was almost hyper-sensitive as he felt fingers carefully trailing across his clothed skin with feather-light but precise, and very much knowing, touches. All the while, Ryan's mouth worked against his, stealing his breath and pressing his tongue against his own. All the while, Ryan's fingernails scratched lightly across the pale skin of his neck, bringing light red marks to the surface that stood out amongst the expanse of his collarbone, moving lower with each second that passed.

Languid and almost tender touches stopped at the bottom of Jack’s shirt, halting his actions, but when Jack looked up questioningly he could almost read from his expression what was to come. Ryan’s hand was almost too cold, but soothed the skin of his stomach as he pressed them up, watching the other tense and his eyes narrow ever so slightly from the slow pace. Eventually, Ryan's hand stopped at his chest, fingernails scraping over one of Jack's nipples, watching the other squirm slightly.

   “ _Ryan_ _-_ ”       

   “-Hey. I didn’t say you could talk.”

The words stopped in Jack’s mouth and would have ended on deaf ears either way. He let out a shuddering breath and felt his mind run into overdrive from the waiting. Either from the cold, commanding tone, or that the fact that they were doing this in the office, Jack’s mind slipped into the other frame of mind - one that let every bit of control falter and need take over.

His eyes glazed over and his body relaxed and Ryan noticed this transition, easing his grip completely and letting go of Jack’s wrists. By instinct, Jack fell to his knees and his hands moved straight to palm up his thighs. Ryan let his hand fall onto Jack’s head and ran his hand through the ginger strands before gripping them and bringing his head back so he was looking up at Ryan.

   “You will behave properly.” Ryan stated, no tone of question.

   “Yes, Sir.” Jack responded.

He swallowed thickly and felt his nerve endings alight as Ryan’s grip tightened in the smallest of movements. Jack’s fingers moved to fumble with the button of Ryan’s jeans, taking more than enough time to have the other grunting in irritation and thrusting up against Jack’s barely-there touches. Fearing that Ryan’s patience with him was about to run short, he wasted no more time in unzipping the article of clothing and tugging them down roughly to the other’s knees, not caring to take them completely off.

All of Jack’s concerns about doing this where anybody could walk in seemed to disappear in an instant. He could clearly see the outline of Ryan’s cock straining against his underwear and didn’t even give a second thought as he ran his thumb almost tenderly up the length of his erection, hearing a growl from Ryan and feeling a tightening in the threads of his hair. Jack nearly smiled then at the desperate lining to the other’s actions, hearing a hitch of the other’s breath as his fingers curled around the other, pumping slowly and feeling the other press against him in mock thrusts.

Jack leaned in slightly, his breath ghosting over Ryan as he gave his still clothed cock a simple kiss, tongue lapping slowly and briefly over it before leaning back. Ryan looked down to see Jack smile for a second, then his fingers were tugging at the waist of his briefs, hitching them down slowly and almost missing the fabric as cool air hit Ryan’s erection, leaving him to groan and lick lips with a sigh. Jack’s actions never stalled at that point, having no mind to seek revenge for Ryan’s previously languid touches, his fingers trailing the inside of Ryan’s thighs for the shortest while, noticing the muscles contract at such a simple motion before grasping the other’s cock at the base and silently praising himself at the near-growl he earned in return.

  “Hurry up.”

Just the sound of that was enough to spur Jack into action, not wanting to risk his own chances of receiving something in turn, and his hand pumped in paced motions. As much as he wanted to give Ryan what he wanted, he didn’t want to entirely rush the experience for himself - it had always been that way. Nevertheless, he could almost sense Ryan verging on irritation, and let his tongue trail a path from base to tip. Ryan let out a moan in response to the attention he was getting before gripping the back of Jack's head and forcing himself into Jack’s eager, open mouth. Jack moaned at the sheer idea of Ryan taking control, of him pulling and pushing him on and off his cock. But Jack was used to this, even relished in it. The feeling that he no longer had any control and was, in a way, being taken care of, able to devote himself in such a way to the man he loved - that was all Jack wanted.

The pressure at the back of his head gave up and he slid off Ryan’s cock almost regrettably.

   “Up.” was the only command that followed. By now, Jack himself was painfully aroused and shifted around trying to find some sort of friction as he followed the simple command. He took a chance and glanced briefly at Ryan’s eyes. The blue colour of his iris was swallowed up with his blown out pupil, dilated almost to the full width. When Jack was standing at his full height, barely able to hold himself up, Ryan spun him around and forced him down onto the the small white couch the Achievement Hunter office held. Jack was close to becoming a writhing, moaning mess and Ryan stood to appreciate how a man could be so willing, so eager to satisfy him. Appreciating everything that Jack was.

For the first time since the whole interaction started, a gentle smile made its way across Ryan’s face. Stepping forward, he let his hands trace again over Jack. Starting with a gentle tug on the beard, then to the back of the head all the way down his back in smooth, paced motions. He stopped at the hem of his jeans and looped his fingers in the belt loops and pulled. Getting the hint, Jack lifted his hips up slightly and undid the button and zipper from the front, unintentionally pressing against himself and groaning whilst allowing Ryan to slid the pants. When they were pulled down far enough, any gentle action within Ryan vanished. He pulled the other’s pants all the way down to reveal that he’d had gone commando, not a single complaint leaving his lips at the sight.

His frustrations started to rise as Jack’s shoes were in the way of getting his clothes off. Not bothering to untie them, he shoved them off and tossed them over his shoulders. Starting at his feet, Ryan traced his fingers lightly over the veins running up Jack’s legs. The other tried to not have any reaction, tried not to make any sounds, but the further Ryan made his way up, the harder it was. Ryan leaned in and let his own breath hover over Jack’s skin in retaliation for his earlier disobedience. Without warning, Ryan bit down on Jack’s thigh.

  “ _Fuck_ , Ryan.” Jack moaned, grinding his hips against the couch and trying to get that much needed friction. Almost instantly Ryan held Jack’s hips steady to stop him, fingers pressing into his hips hard enough for the pain to linger for a few days afterwards.

   “I should leave you like this. “ Ryan’s voice dipped into the lower tones of his accent, which would have been soothing if not for hint of truth behind his words. Jack didn’t have the mind to be worried about that, not with fingers pressing bittersweet bruises into his skin and having Ryan so close to giving him what he wanted. With each scratch of nails or sudden bite from the other, he found himself jumping and grinding into the sofa. So very near satisfying himself but it was far from what he actually wanted.

Jack’s obedience was waning with each movement, especially when one of Ryan’s hands came to run down his back and settled on the curve of his arse. The whine that left his mouth would have been embarrassing be it any other situation, but it only served to strike a chord deep within Ryan, lighting up his stomach with a heat that left him breathing deeply before leaning over to mutter in Jack’s ear.

  “What do you want?”

Jack could feel the words on the tip of his tongue but still tried to hold that false sense of pride within himself, shaking his head without even realising. Ryan chuckled at that, loving how he still tried to resist even after this long. Not so gently, Ryan let one hand scratch down his side, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck almost as encouragement before asking again.

   “What is it you want, Jack?”

Jack mumbled a reply into the seat of the couch, never reaching Ryan’s ears. Frustrated, he pulled back on the other’s hair to expose him. The cool air collided with the heat on Jack’s face, only encouraging it to become more red.

   “Just fuck me already, god _damn_ it.” Jack repeated, louder and more forceful. Ryan released his hair and stood up to be able to reach Jack’s desk.

   “Take the rest off.” Ryan ordered once more, motioning to Jack’s shirt that was left on.

Jack wasted no time in ridding himself from the last of his clothing, watching as Ryan walked to his desk and opened the middle drawer without even having to pause and think. He rummaged around for a brief moment before pulling two items from inside and shutting the drawer curtly. He placed a condom on top of the desk whilst holding the other in his hands and noticed the way the Jack sat with baited breath, still flushed and staring at Ryan with lust-blown eyes. All Ryan had to do was nod his head, a gesture Jack knew well, which had the man standing from where he’d sat and shifting to kneel on the couch. Ryan moved behind him and ran his free hand across and down Jack’s neck, at the same time moving towards the back of his neck and kissing lightly before replacing the action with a sharp nip that sent shocks down Jack’s spine.

Behind him, Jack heard the flick of a lid opening and subconsciously leant further forward, swallowing thickly as he pressed against the back of the couch without even intending to. Ryan kept a mental note to make sure that Jack wouldn’t let himself get off too much. Pouring some of the lube onto his fingers and spreading it evenly, he made sure it wasn’t too cold and moved forward.

Minutes passed and Jack wondered when Ryan was going to quit teasing him with a mix of delicate and almost too-hard nips and bites across the back of his neck and shoulders. It was only when he felt a cold press against his entrance that he let out a breath he never realised he’d been holding for this long. A broken chain of curses left his lips as Ryan circled his entrance, noticing the way Jack had stopped pressing forward to seek relief and instead pressed back against him. Ryan trailed a hand over Jack’s hip, holding him steady. Without warning, Ryan let his finger slip inside Jack’s entrance all the way to his knuckle. Jack let out a groan and felt his body shudder, pushing back in an aid to encourage Ryan, to get him going just that little bit more so he’d stop this game.

Each and every time it was always a test of how much he could take of waiting, letting himself be teased until every part of him was sensitive almost to discomfort, it was always a test of how obedient he’d be to Ryan. He never failed to live up to that, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

  “Ryan-”

His breath was shaking and he was pretty sure he could feel the other smirking behind him.

   “ _-please_.”

Ryan let his finger thrust into him slowly, trying to stretch him as much as possible. Each time he retracted the digit, things seemed to get easier, and he spent more energy on finding that one spot that would leave Jack near-begging - something the other man would never admit to. Jack’s moans and whimpers however, were soon growing faint and controlled the longer it took Ryan. With a frustrated sigh, Ryan inserted another finger in Jack and worked it with the other, pumping them almost too hard until the resistance faded and he was able to easily glide in and out. Still though, Jack choked back his whimpers, not wanting to lose this little game of theirs’. Ryan knew it wouldn’t last, and crooked his fingers in search once more. This time, Ryan found it, and he knew he had won once more.

Jack’s back arched and his voice betrayed him, groaning out Ryan’s name and breathing heavily, trying to push back on those fingers and encourage the other to repeat his actions. Ryan studied the man before him, unravelled and dishevelled  and couldn’t think of a sight he loved more. As Jack stuttered out the other’s name a second time and gasped as Ryan ran his fingers over that spot again, every bit of restraint he’d held gave way and he spoke out, losing any form of dignity if it meant Ryan would give him what he wanted.

   “Ryan, come on.”

Ryan halted his movements altogether, leaving Jack to be pulled back down to Earth. The need settled in then, so fast it almost knocked him dizzy.

   “What is it, Jack?”

The other’s sudden reply almost shocked Ryan, the sounds of his voice groaning out “Just fuck me already!” ringing in his ears and leaving him remembering of his own aching need. He pressed a kiss against Jack’s shoulder, thrusting just once more with his fingers before retracting them completely, leaving Jack to push back as though pining for them again.

Ryan took his time in retrieving the condom from Jack’s desk, tearing the packet open and slipping it onto himself with baited breath and spreading a good amount of lube onto his hand, slicking himself up with practised ease. Jack took the time to look over his shoulder, blown-eyes trying to catch Ryan’s own in an aid to speed the process along.

Eventually, Ryan couldn’t wait any longer. In the time Jack had taken to close his eyes and mentally prepare himself, he felt the press of Ryan’s cock against his entrance. Ryan’s free hand ran across the expanse of Jack’s back in one last gentle movement before gripping onto his shoulder and pushing his way in. Neither could tell one moan from the other as Ryan made his way fully into Jack. For waiting so long, all the teasing and foreplay he had endured, the pleasure was too much for Jack. His arms holding him upright on the couch gave out and his face dropped slightly, any further sounds muffled just from one movement. One hand on his shoulder and the other on his hips,  Ryan was able to to have control over most of Jack’s movements.

He pulled back out slowly after giving only a seconds worth of time to allow for Jack to adjust before Ryan dug his fingers on both hands deep into Jack’s skin and snapped his hips forward.

  “ _Ryan!_ ”

Jack yelped at the force, his whole body rocking forward by the sudden motion. The only acknowledgement Ryan made at Jack was to just pull him forward, sliding him off his cock and pulling him back again with equal force at last. It wasn’t just the forceful thrusts that Ryan used in his attempt to make Jack come so undone for him, and to make him beg for his release. He would slow down his movements to almost loving and caring actions, only to snap back, deep and hard once more, angled as to hit that spot within Jack that would be his undoing.

The mixture of tender and erratic movements was causing Jack’s head to spin and his stomach to coil with that all too familiar warmth. He could feel Ryan was reaching his peak, because the muttering in his ear and the pace of his movements changed, grunts of “ _Fuck_ , I love you so much.” hit Jack’s ears and he felt Ryan’s hips snap forward quicker with each and every moan Jack failed to hold in.

When Jack felt a hand snaking around to palm his lower stomach for a second he knew he wouldn’t last, and at the sudden grip Ryan held around his aching cock his own hips lurched forward, finally finding a rhythm that had him unable to concentrate on anything but the feel of Ryan inside him.

  “Ryan, I can’t much longer-”

Ryan could only nod, even if the other couldn’t see it, and his pace on Jack’s cock quickened encouragingly. For the first time that night, Ryan’s voice held a different tone to it and the other knew he wouldn’t last any longer.

   “It’s alright. Cum.”

Jack only managed the feeling of Ryan hitting deep inside of him once more before he was groaning his name and spilling over Ryan’s hand, his breath shuddering and ravaging his lungs. Ryan didn’t relent his movements even a fraction, his hand returning to Jack’s hair, tugging slightly and feeling himself reach his peak, near shouting as he released inside Jack with one long thrust of his hips and one last stutter of Ryan’s name on Jack’s lips.

After a minute of letting the waves of pleasure die down, skin that had been on the verge of hypersensitivity dulled and Ryan pulled himself out of Jack who shuddered at the loss. Sitting back on his heels, Ryan quickly took off the used condom and tied it off, tossing it in the garbage bin nearby and making a mental note to empty the bin before they left.

He ran his hand through his own hair as he observed Jack, who had yet to move past the unclenching of his fists and deep breaths in attempt to slow down his erratic heart. He felt a twinge of guilt as he observed the markings he had left over Jack once more and ran a gentle hand over the red lines, the slowly darkening bruises in the shape and size of Ryan’s own hands, to the bite marks littered all over.

Jack felt Ryan slowly lay himself down and reached across to Jack to pull him on top. Ryan cupped Jack’s face with a form of tenderness that was not shown before, and pulled him close for a kiss. A kiss that spoke silent volumes of Ryan’s love and care, his guilt at marking him so, everything he felt, all in a single kiss. Jack responded with equal emotion. Full of trust and love and usual reassurance. The game could be convincing sometimes, and it was his job to prove it otherwise. The kiss broke and they pulled back ever so slightly, a small smile and a chuckle from Jack, and Ryan pulled him close into a hug.

  “I love you.”  He mumbled into his ear, though there was a lot more behind three words. Jack just turned his head in towards the crook of Ryan’s neck and nuzzled there.

   “It’s okay, Ryan. I love you too.” he responded and gave the patch of skin in front of him a simple kiss. Ryan hummed in response and tightened his hold around Jack before letting up.

   “Come on. Let’s get you dressed.” Ryan remarked, ushering Jack to get back up. Jack in response only groaned, his limbs still weak and nerves still firing off. Once they both were sitting upright, Ryan leaned in to kiss his forehead softly before going around and picking up the stranded articles of clothing to hand back to Jack. Jack nodded his thanks and went about putting them back on. A flash of green on Jack’s arm caught Ryan’s eye, and he smiled glancing down at his own matching red tetris block, the only sign that Jack belonged to Ryan, and Ryan belonged to Jack.

Reaching over, Ryan laced his fingers with Jack and brought them to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/48777880123/after-hours


End file.
